


The best of presents

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Nothing in life is more important than Tezuka's last present on his special day.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The best of presents

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-10-18 01:37pm  
> Dedication: Happy birthday, love.

Slowly dusk colored the sky red. Niou was leading a blindfolded Tezuka up a hill.

''Masaharu.''

''Please, just a little longer. We are almost there.''

Once they were on top of the hill, the blond gently positioned the other on one of the benches.

''No peaking.'' Niou said in a sing-song voice.

A soft sigh escaped Tezuka. Today was his birthday and Niou had planned one surprise after the other. A home-cooked lunch, his favorite cake, a new pair of hiking boots to name just a few.

''You may look now.'' Niou said while he removed the blindfold.

Tezuka blinked a few times and then he saw it. The blond had arranged at least a hundred of sparkles to a single sentence. Right before them stood in bright glittering letters: 'Happy Birthday, love.'

''Masaharu.'' Tezuka's voice was swimming with emotion.

''Hope you like it.'' Niou whispered, his cheeks flushed.

A passionate kiss was the blond's answer.

''Thank you.'' Was softly said after their lips had to part.

With a soft smile he watched the glittering lights, one arm wrapped around the blond.

To Tezuka the best present of the day had been the knowledge that his Masaharu loved him more than anything.


End file.
